Publish-subscribe micro-blogging services, such as the Twitter® micro-blogging and social networking service, have become extremely popular. However, current publish-subscribe micro-blogging services do not support many-to-many ad-hoc micro-blogging groups. As such, there is a need for a system and method of providing many-to-many ad-hoc micro-blogging groups.